


Amortentia

by Percy Graves (Eliza_Shakecake)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence drugs Mr. Graves, Love is in the Air, M/M, OriginalPercival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Shakecake/pseuds/Percy%20Graves
Summary: Credence procures some Amortentia in an alley and manages to slip it in Mr. Graves' food.A lot of loving ensues.Like A LOT.





	Amortentia

Credence liked Mr. Graves.

He always felt good when he came from a meeting with him.

Whenever he was upset, he thought about their meetings; the previous ones, the next ones.

Sometimes, he also thought about Mr. Graves; what he might be doing in this very moment, where he might be.

Lately, he had these thoughts also when he was not upset.

And even more lately, he also had them at night, before falling asleep.

'You shall not lie with a man as with a woman; it is an abomination.'

He had read it many times before, but whenever he thought about the line now, a hint of guilt overcame him, as if he were doing something forbidden.

Today was such a night.

The sentence had crossed his mind again, just after he had gone to bed.

His mind dwelled on the words for a while and he wondered what it was like when a man lay with another man; maybe always had, but then again knew neither way.

Suddenly, he wondered what it was like when Mr. Graves lay with another man.

When Mr. Graves lay with _him._

He could only ever think about it for so long, the thought seemed to burn him.

But he also couldn't stop.

The thought returned, without warning, and it did not matter whether he was half-asleep or fully awake in the streets handing out leaflets.

This was the first time he was anxious of a meeting with Mr. Graves; he could not trust himself.

To his relief, he managed. The actual Mr. Graves right in front of him a big enough distraction for his mind than any thought about him.

But the thought returned.

It seemed to prefer the nighttime, when he could close his eyes and it was oh so easy to imagine everything vividly.

The thought still burned him; but in a very good way.

He couldn't tell Mr. Graves, he knew that.

A hint of despair added itself to his thoughts, now that shame had gone.

He tried to think of a way, any way at all.

And then remembered that it was magic which always seemed to be _the_ way for anything at all.

Mr. Graves had told him.

Had told him about spells and about potions. That they could regrow bones, turn people into animals and many other things he had thought impossible.

He needed magic.

He was hoping more than ever that his mother could not read his mind.

This was worse than fornication.

He couldn't ask Mr. Graves where to find magic, he also couldn't ask his mother.

He found himself wandering the streets of New York, looking for any trace of it.

After a week, he walked by an alley, two men were standing in it. Next time he blinked, it was only one. He walked slowlier and heard the remaining man curse a rat somewhere around him. Credence heard a 'zap', then the squeal of a rat. He stopped, then headed straight for the alley.

The man hastily put away the wand Credence supposed him to have held when he saw him coming in.

“What ?“ The man barked at him. “Never saw a guy stand around on his own ?“

“You have a wand.“ Credence blurted out, deciding to risk it.

The man looked at him, considering.

“And even if I had ?“

“Do you also have potions ?“

The man's face spread into a grin.

“Now we're talking. Whaddaya need ?“ He looked him up and down.

The blood was pounding through Credence's ears both from excitement and nervousness.

“There's a man..“ Credence started.

The other man looked him up and down again.

“Ah, older lover and he can't quite get his spells to work, amirite ? His wand not working so well anymore ?“

Credence only understood half of what he said, but it was enough to make his ears burn.

“No, I-“

The other man looked very smug about himself as an idea hit him.

“Ah, so he's not your lover _yet_ , but you want him. How's that ?“

Credence nodded.

“Then I got just the thing for ya.“

The man told him with a grin. He rummaged in the insides of his coat for a while, then produced a small bottle.

“Amortentia always works.“

Credence stared at the shimmering, colorful liquid inside.

“How do I-“

“-use it ? Simple. Make him drink it. Anyway at all. Either directly, or in food and drinks.“

Credence felt the impulse to take the bottle, then remembered the vital part of payment.

“What do you want for it ?“

The man once again looked him over.

“Know what ? This one's on the house.“

“Really ?“

“Yes.“ The other man repeated, putting the phial in his hand.

Credence thanked him, then walked off.

He watched the young man leave the alley.

The Amortentia would not last him long, he would be back.

And he would be one young, desperate man, owing him.

He wasn't too bad looking either. He would find ways of payment for him.

 

 

 

 

 

Credence clutched the potion in his pocket all the way home, afraid he'd lose it.

He quickly went to his room to hide it.

The evening before his next meeting with Mr. Graves he wondered how he could make him take it.

He could not use it directly, Mr. Graves would probably recognize it in an instant.

He also could not put it in a drink; they never drank anything.

This left food and he resolved to put it on a piece of bread; he could tell him a lie, that he had made it himself or something of that sort.

On the next day, he had taken bread with him on leaving the house.

He went to their alleyway half an hour early, to prepare the bread.

When he opened the bottle, he could suddenly smell Mr. Graves. He nearly jumped to look if he had already arrived. Seeing that he hadn't, Credence turned back to the bottle.

It also smelled like the popcorn Mr. Graves had bought for him.

And also like the plants in Central Park where Mr. Graves had taken him and where they had had the popcorn.

Credence had the feeling the smell came from the potion.

He poured it over the bread.

The bread now also carried the scent of all these things.

Credence put it in his pocket and tried to think of something else.

Eventually, Mr. Graves arrived.

Credence had never been more nervous during a meeting.

After they had talked for a bit about the latest happenings at the Church and the Salemers, Credence got out the bread, suspense close to choking him.

“I- I made it myself.“ He said, holding the piece of bread out to Mr. Graves.

Mr. Graves looked a little surprised at this offer, but to Credence's immense relief took it.

Now he only had to eat it.

Credence tried not to look too excited when Mr. Graves raised it to his mouth and took a bite out of it.

“It tastes good.“ Mr. Graves said.

He chewed on more thoughtfully.

“A bit like...popcorn ?“ He shot Credence an apologetic grin. “I suppose this means we really have to go to the Park again.“

He chewed on.

“And also like...new clothes ? Did you buy a new jacket ? It looks like your old one. In a good way.“ He quickly added with another small grin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He awoke slowly.

He couldn't quite remember going to bed.

Graves noticed he was naked and also couldn't remember why he had not put on his payamas; it was still winter after all.

The light looked somehow different, too, as if it were afternoon and not morning.

Before he could have a look at the clock, he felt movement next to him.

Credence turned over in his sleep, putting an arm over him and nuzzling his face into Graves' chest.

He, too, seemed not to be wearing any payamas.

Graves both felt an urge and an inhibition to check under the blanket just how much they weren't wearing.

Then Credence stirred and opened his eyes.

His eyes fell on Graves and a sleepy grin grew on his mouth, broader than Graves had ever seen on the other man before.

When Graves continued to stare at him, the grin vanished from Credence's face and was replaced by an expression of cautious dread.

“It has worn off, hasn't it ?“ Credence asked him.

“It has.“ Graves replied quite calmly, looking back.

Fear grew more visible on the other man's face by the heartbeat.

Credence looked torn between dropping dead on the spot and setting off at running speed.

But Graves wanted answers.

“Credence,“ Graves started, keeping his voice as calm as possible, “what happened ?“

Credence averted his gaze.

“I bought a potion.“ He admitted in a small voice.

Graves did not have to ask whether it had been a love potion; them naked together in a bed quite said it all.

It also explained why the bread had tasted so good.

“So, after I ate the bread, how did we end up here ?“

Credence's eyes came up to meet his gaze shortly, then drifted down again.

“You took my hand and you asked me if I would come to your apartment with you.“

Graves was glad his drugged self had possessed enough decency not to jump on the other man right away in the alleyway.

“And when I said yes, we suddenly stood in front of your door.“

“...we Apparated...“ Graves murmured, his mind partly elsewhere.

“And then we went in here ?“ Graves asked.

He thought and hoped this sounded like a proper ending.

But Credence shook his head.

“We went to the living room and you offered to sit on the sofa. You...you put your arm around me and-“ Some color appeared on the other man's face, “-and you kissed me. You said you want me and that you would like to make love to me.“

Graves could feel heat on his own cheeks as well upon hearing his own words.

He cleared his throat.

“And then ?“

“Then we went to the bedroom...and...made love.“ Considerable amounts of red spread on Credence's face, especially at the last part.

“And then we fell asleep and awoke now ?“

Graves made it sound like a statement. Which he hoped it was.

“No. Then we fell asleep and when we woke up, we...made love again.“

“And _then_ we fell asleep and awoke now ?“

Now it sounded more like a question again; a question in desperate need of affirmation.

“Then we fell asleep....and made love for a third time.“

Graves couldn't even tell why, but his first impulse after that was to look out the window.

His earlier thought came to him.

“But it's still so light outside. We met around noon, shouldn't it be dark by now ?“

Credence's eyes were quite locked on the blanket between them.

“That was yesterday.“ He admitted in a very small voice.

Graves could only stare for a moment.

“We have been in here _for days_ ?“ He finally managed to say.

Credence tried to meet his gaze again.

“That is why I had to go to the bathroom eventually.“

“You went, I feel asleep in here and we woke up now ?“

Graves tried.

“I went and when I got out of the bathroom again you were in the hallway. You said I had taken too long and...and then we made love against the wall.“

Graves' baffled mouth formed a word that looked like ' _wall ?_ ', before saying,

“And _then_ we fell asleep and awoke now ?“

There was a sense in trying, wasn't it, Graves thought.

“We awoke this morning.“ Credence corrected him with a guilty expression.

“You brought dressing gowns and you showed me the kitchen and we had breakfast.“

“And then we went back to bed and fell asleep ?“

Graves tried again.

“After breakfast,“ Credence started and Graves knew it was a bad sign the way his eyes drifted down again, avoiding eye contact, “we were still in the kitchen and you started kissing me and then...we made love on the kitchen table.“

Graves couldn't help but feel a little astounded about himself.

“And then ?“

He tried to keep his voice from sounding tired, he really did.

“Then we both went to the bathroom.“

There was a moment of silence, then Credence glanced at him for a heartbeat before quickly looking away again. He heaved a breath as if having made a decision.

“We made love against the bathroom door.“ He finally confessed.

“And _then_ we fell asleep in the bedroom ?“

“ _Then_ you showed me your office across the bathroom.“

Graves had the bad feeling he had given the other man a special tour.

“Did I...tell you anything about the books or apparatuses in there ?“

Graves could almost hear how nonsensical his question was.

“You did.“ Credence said with a nod and looked up shortly.

His eyes flickered down again.

“And then you kissed me. You told me to sit on your desk-“

“...the _desk_..“ Graves echoed, voiceless.

“-and then we made love.“

Just a moment later, Credence added,

“And in between you told me to lay back.“

Only to add quickly,

“You said it would be okay if I left all the paperwork right were it was and simply lay on top of it. I'm sorry if I crushed anything. And I'm still really sorry about your quill.“

Graves knew he would have a hard time- he would have a _difficult_ time working in his office for the next few weeks.

“And then we fell asleep in here ?“

He asked, sounding just a little hopeless.

“Then you lifted me off the desk and we made love against the bookshelves.“

Credence dutifully reported, growing redder than ever.

Graves cleared his throat.

“Were we...more on the right or on the left side of the room ?“

“The left.“ Credence managed to say.

Graves couldn't help but observe how close they had been to jinxing their asses off; they had not been far from his volumes about dark magic, which were full of dark magic themselves.

He considered all this for a moment, then heard himself ask,

“Is there _any_ room we haven't done it in ?“

Just after he had said it, it already sounded very stupid to him.

Credence colored heavily and averted his gaze.

“After that we went to the living room...“ He continued, staring at the blanket.

“And we made love against the bookshelves _in there_ ?“ Graves offered.

“On the sofa. You....you told me to sit on your lap.“

Graves had the feeling it was time to ask whether they had fallen asleep then, but part of him had learned better than that by now.

“And then we went to the bedroom.“ Credence continued.

Graves felt his mouth twitch, but refrained from asking.

Or at least he had wanted to.

“And then we fell asleep ?“

“First we made love again.“ Credence replied, quickly adding, “But then we fell asleep and then we woke up now.“

Graves heaved a breath. He could only stare into space for a moment.

His focus returned, when he felt Credence move next to him.

Credence rose to get up, guilt and shame written over his face.

“I'm sorry for everything, Mr. Graves. I should go.“

Before he could get out of bed, Graves held onto his arm.

“Wait.“

Credence stilled, but did not look at him.

“Credence, are you _really_ sorry about what has happened ?“

Credence looked at him, then slowly shook his head with a most miserable expression.

“No.“ He said very quietly.

Graves held his gaze for a moment.

His expression softened. He let go of his arm and patted the spot next to him on the bed.

“You know,“ Graves started, “usually, before I.. _become intimate.._ with people, I like to get to know them.“ He looked at Credence, showing a small smile. “How does me taking you to a restaurant sound for a first date ?“

Credence stared at him, wide-eyed. Then he slowly sat down next to him on the bed and nodded just as slow, as if in a dream.

“It sounds good, Mr. Graves.“

“Call me Percival.“

Credence colored again.

“That's what you said as well on the sofa.“

Graves grimaced for the shortest of moments before his face changed to a soft expression again. Slowly, he put his hand on top of Credence's, smiling at him.

“We have a date then.“

His expression changed once more as a thought came to him. He cleared his throat.

“When we..were _making love_..“ He slowly started, face cautious, ready to turn into a fully uncomfortable expression at any moment, “..did I, well, take care of you ?“

Credence looked a little blankly at him for a moment, before red found room on his cheeks.

“It certainly felt good.“ He mumbled.

Graves grimaced shortly. He had not asked to boost his ego. This had not been supposed to be a different take on 'How was I ?'. Why in Jackson's name was it so hard to simply ask if he had used lube ?

“Are you hurt, anywhere ?“ Graves tried again. “How- how about sitting or walking ?“

“I'm fine.“ Credence replied. Then, more red on his face. “Maybe a little sore.“ He admitted, looking sheepish for a moment.

“Did I use something on you ?“ Graves finally blurted out.“Did I use any lube ?“

While the word itself seemed unfamiliar to Credence, he nodded.

“You used a liquid.“ He said, pointing to the bedside table.

Then Credence quickly averted his gaze.

“This is also why there's a hole in the bathroom door.“ He told the bedsheets.

“You summoned the container with the liquid with magic and the door was closed..“

After all he had heard today, a loopsided grin found its way on Graves' mouth.

“We really weren't losing any time, were we ?“

Credence dared to look up and when he saw the other's grin held his gaze.

“No, we weren't.“ He replied and a small grin was growing on his own mouth as well.

 

 

 

 

A few dates later, they arrived in the bedroom again.

But this time, Graves quite rejoiced in remembering everything.

This time, he also made sure to count every single 'Percival' that left Credence's lovely mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Today's fine soundtrack recommendation:
> 
>  
> 
> Love is in the Air by John Paul Young
> 
> I'm So Excited by Pointer Sisters
> 
> Marvin Gaye (Let's get it on) by Charlie Puth


End file.
